


Senses

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Senses

Senses.  
The accident had had devastating consequences. Multiple internal  
injuries, several broken bones, but by far the worst the fractured  
spine with the accompanying partial paralysis from the waist down.  
He had lay in a coma for five days and she stayed with him. Being  
his doctor was not enough, being his best friend and, recently,  
his lover was not enough. She slept by his bed, unable to do anything  
but watchand wait.  
And now, four weeks later he was released to his quarters, the  
feeling slowly returning to his lower body.  
Jean-Luc sighed as he gingerly lowered himself onto the couch  
in his living area. He put his walking sticks beside him and rested  
his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes and trying  
to ignore the look of concern from his best friend.  
Beverly knew he was in pain; she also knew there was little she  
could do about it. The nerves in his spine were re-working themselves  
and the random firing of electrical impulses was something neither  
of them could predict or control.  
She sat beside him and took his hand in hers.  
"Is it bad?"  
She noted the tightness in his face and the light sheen of perspiration.  
A short nod was her only reply.  
She squeezed his hand and frowned. "Can I get you anything?  
A cup of tea perhaps?"  
Despite his pain, he smiled. "A cup of Earl Grey would be  
nice, thank you."  
As Beverly walked back from the replicator, she saw him grimace  
and push his fists into the cushions beside his thighs. She hurried  
to his side, placing the cups on the coffee table.  
"Jean-Luc"  
He shook his head. "It'll pass."  
And slowly, it did. The spasm released him and he slumped into  
the couch breathing heavily. When he'd regained his composure,  
he opened his eyes and smiled at the frowning doctor.  
"Beverly, it's not that badreally. If this means I'll  
soon have complete use of my lower body, then I'm not about to  
complain."  
She smiled then, a thought forming in her mind.  
"Jean-Luc, you've had a very full day, what with your therapy  
and everything. Why don't we go and get you comfortable in bed.  
It is, after all, quite late."  
He nodded and allowed her to help him to his feet before making  
slow, but sure progress to his bedroom.  
It took no time at all to disrobe him, the grey, silk sleep shorts  
he chose pleased her. Having settled him on his back in bed, Beverly  
undressed and slipped into a sheer satin negligee that had his  
undivided attention. Before coming to the bed, she went to the  
replicator and retrieved two items. She was grinning widely when  
she approached the bed.  
He slitted his eyes and frowned. "What have you got there?"  
"Oh just some things to expand your therapy."  
"Expand my therapy? How so?"  
She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him briefly. Pulling back,  
she laughed gently at his intensely curious gaze.  
"Relax Jean-Luc. I have here a feather and a pin. I'm just  
going to test your responses to different stimuli. You'll enjoy  
it, I promise. Now, close your eyesand keep them closed."  
He gazed at her a moment longer then acquiesced, a small smile  
gracing his handsome features as his hazel eyes drifted closed.  
Beverly knelt beside him and gently placed his arms out from his  
body. Happy with his positioning, she picked up the feather and  
ran it gently over his head and down his face. He sighed and was  
about to speak, when Beverly placed a finger on his lips, followed  
by the feather. He found the soft caress on his lips stimulating  
and pursed them in response. He was rewarded with another light  
caress with the feather, then suddenly a gentle prick form the  
pin. The sharp intake of breath was noted by Beverly and she smiled  
wickedly.  
Dragging the feather over his well muscled chest, she twirled  
it teasingly over his nipples, making them pebble. Before he could  
adjust to the sensation, she gently pricked each nipple repeatedly.  
He gasped and arched his back.  
Beverly glanced down his torso and was pleased to see the tented  
material of his shorts, his evident arousal making the silk taut.  
Still using the pin, she alternatively dragged and pricked her  
way down his stomach, but stopped short of his groin. Using the  
feather next, she moved to his thighs, gently stroking and twirling,  
then inserting the feather up the leg of his shorts to tickle  
his testicles.  
He snorted, barely choking back his laughter. He changed his mind  
when she very gently pricked the bulging orbs through his shorts.  
His breath hissed through his teeth and he groaned. She noted  
the wet patch on the silk and moved to divest him of the offending  
shorts. In no time, he was naked and very aroused, his erection  
visibly throbbing.  
Avoiding the obvious centre of his desire, Beverly took up the  
feather and, using the lightest of touches, caressed him under  
the scrotum and around the base of his straining penis, up his  
abdomen and back. She noted his hands had made fists in the sheets  
and he was sweating slightly.  
Her next target with the feather was the underside of his penis.  
As she made light swipes back and forth up his length he thrust  
upwards, a bead of pearl appearing at the tip. She leaned forward  
and took the bead with her tongue, at the same time gently running  
the pin up his length.  
He moaned loudly and arched his hips again. "Beverlyplease"  
"Shhh, just a little more Jean-Luctrust me."  
He swallowed visibly, his jaw clenching.  
With just the tip of the feather, she brushed it around the rim  
of the head, then very gently pricked the surface of the sensitive  
glans, immediately replacing the pin with the feather, sawing  
it softly through the slit.  
His mouth opened and he began to pant, the muscles of his magnificent  
body corded and tense. She placed a hand on his thigh and noticed  
the trembling. Leaving his penis, she flicked the feather over  
his body and smiled when he frowned.  
As she ran the feather over his nipples, she gently pricked the  
base of his erection then slid the pin up to the rim and very  
gently pricked him there. Before he could react she bent down  
and took him into her hot mouth, as deeply as he could go, and  
sucked hard.  
She dropped her tools over the side of the bed, one hand going  
to his testicles, the other to the base of his turgid penis. With  
both hands, she gripped rhythmically as she sucked, tasting his  
first emissions.  
His hands released the sheets and tangled in her hair as he began  
to thrust into her throat. Looking up, she was treated to the  
view of a man in ecstasy. His head thrown back, mouth open, eyes  
screwed shut, concentrating solely on that part of him immersed  
in her hot, wet mouth.  
He swelled in her mouth and she new he was close. Reaching under  
his scrotum, she pressed a knuckle into the soft flesh and held  
on.  
He cried out and arched upwards, pushing her head hard down onto  
himself as the first spurt of semen left his body. He jerked with  
each subsequent emission until he was spent and began to soften.  
His hands released their grip and his body slowly relaxed as his  
breathing began to ease.  
Beverly released him from her mouth and gently kissed his sated  
penis. Moving up the bed, she stroked his face and was rewarded  
when he opened his eyes. She smiled lovingly down at him.  
"How's your pain now?"  
He drew her down and kissed her tenderly, sighing when he let  
her go.  
"What pain?"  
Beverly just laughed.

 

 

 


End file.
